Good Luck Romeo
by Girl-luvs-manga
Summary: Sakuno is born with the power of darkness and has boys fawning over her. Unfortunately for them she's an emotionless demon who will stop at nothing to get revenge to the one that dared go against her. Even if it she has to use seduction for her puppets to agree whole-heartedly. That's how evil she can be, but she's still a good person. Maybe you decide. First story so r and r.
1. Chapter 1

Good Luck Romeo

There comes a tale of power, a force stronger than the human race combined. Its name is the oblivion of darkness. This power is bestowed on the Ryuzaaki clan to their enemies' horror. Every third generation one child is selected to be the powers' host. For many millennia the Ryuzaaki family has been a name of pure horror to all. That is until the Fuji clan convinced the Ryuzaaki family to share their power with them so as to stop the bloodshed they have created. Reluctantly, the Ryuzaaki clan agreed as to not be portrayed as emotionless.

In the recent times the host has chosen their own spouse. So any clan can obtain the power with caution as to not create mass chaos once more. The only successors to obtaining the power were the Yukimura, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji, Tachibana, and the Shiraishi clans. Currently most are fighting for the new host's affection, but she's so perfect that she truly is emotionless unlike the previous hosts.

What is her name you may ask? It is Ryuzaaki Sakuno, granddaughter to the demon coach Ryuzaaki Sumire. If you know her well you know she is not a shy, clumsy, bad athlete, and bad English speaker. No, she is a beautiful, confident, sadistic, athlete, who speaks perfectly in every language (dead or alive), powerful, perfect, and emotionless girl who is wonderful at acting. Those who know her wish they didn't because she is truly a demon in the flesh.

Unfortunately for those fighting for her they don't know this, well not yet anyways. She is a woman of sovereignty. Her power enables her to become irresistible to those she charms. And while she feels nothing for the young men at her disposal she loves to play with their hearts. The Ryuzaaki family has trained her so well that if she wished it she can manipulate a shadow to kill a whole family in the drop of a hat.

The too dense for anything beside tennis prodigy Echizen Ryoma has not yet been informed of the powerful Ryuzaaki and in the end that will be his downfall. For no sane person will go against the all powerful princess. He will be destroyed indirectly by her rage, but before we get into the gruesome details we must tell you who she is in the hearts of all these tennis players. It all started in middle school when she was still in Seigaku. Leave now if you are weak at heart, because this is the dark side to the seemingly innocent Ryuzaaki.


	2. Chapter 2

How Romeo (Yukimura) Met Juliet

The Yukimura's clan head asked his son, the heir, to meet with the darkness' host Ryuzaaki Sakuno. Interested in supposed host Yukimura Seiichi slyly agreed. Who wouldn't be curious about a person who had the ability to destroy the world? So he set up a meeting with her at park at noon for a picnic. When he met her fake persona he was beyond surprised.

It was a perfect summer day. The sun was shining, yet there was a light breeze, and he chose the perfect spot for a picnic. What woman wouldn't fall in love with him right then and there? Unfortunately this girl was playing innocent so perfectly he couldn't tell that she could care less. So to perfect her act she replied oh so innocently, "W-w-wow Y-yuki-ki-mura-s-san t-the v-view is so serene." And she blushed at the end of her act.

He was surprised by the girl's innocence for a supposed host. So he lightly talked to her and saw she had all the same interests as him. When he made a joke, his heart skipped a beat at her giggling. A sudden ruby red blush covered his face so he quickly turned away to let it die down. Unfortunately for him he failed to notice the smirk the all-powerful host shot. Her plan was working perfectly just like she knew it would.

~Sakuno's thoughts~

Today I was to meet the heir of the Yukimura clan, Yukimura Seiichi. So she did a vision search and found out all of his interests and what he's like. She learned he had a strong passion for tennis (he wasn't captain of the Rikkai Dai's tennis team without passion), he only thought of his family, friends, school, and tennis. He also dreamt to go to the United States to become a pro tennis player. His sadistic side is what she was interested in, he would definitely make as a valuable pawn, so all she had to do was play her cards right.

That afternoon when he asked her what she was interested in she waited a moment before answering, tennis. Then with her advanced knowledge they talked about the sport as if they were great friends. After awhile she stuttered less and less to prove to him she was getting more comfortable with him. When he made a joke she fake giggled and heard his heart skip a beat, then she saw his blush knowing then and there that her plan worked. She couldn't help, but smirk at this young man's predictability.

~Regular View~

The two exchanged phone numbers and kept in touch. Little by little the young host manipulated the poor boy into falling in love with her, yet made it so that he was oblivious to it. Unfortunately her plan hit an unexpected turn when he got sick with Guillain-Barre Syndrome. So when no family, friends, or hospital staff were there she visited. He was surprised to see her, but she silenced him.

Sakuno wouldn't let a perfectly good pawn out of her grasp into the afterlife. So she told him she could heal him if he let her. He immediately accepted disease wouldn't be his downfall. So she said after the surgery he will be perfectly healthy and he will never get hurt for another thirty years (that's how powerful darkness is). Amazed at her power he stoically agreed, but having to fake physical therapy was going to be hard and challenging.

The hostess cut her finger a little bit. She told Yukimura to open his mouth and let a drop of her blood be drunk by him. Slowly but surely he would heal, he thanked her, and keeping in character she said it would pain her to see him in so much suffering. That comment made him slightly blush she inwardly smirked at his reaction and excused herself. While her pawn was recovering she went on to planning on what to do with the others, especially the dense prince, Echizen Ryoma.


	3. Chapter 3

How Harry (Tachibana) Met Sally

The Tachibana head and its council were discussing a reoccurring subject, the darkness host. How to obtain her power of darkness is what they were puzzled with. They were far from her in Kyushu and long-distance relationships almost always never worked out. So to raise the odds of her choosing their heir, Tachibana Kippei as her groom, they moved out of Kyushu close to a school called Fudomine so as not to travel far for dates. Unfortunately their heir first focused on the tennis this school had.

Once he entered the third year of middle school, Kippei focused on a relationship with the darkness host. One meeting couldn't hurt, right? In the future he would come to regret that decision. Anyways, the night before his first meeting with said girl his sister Tachibana Ann came to give him first date advice on how to woo a girl. Ryuuzaki Sakuno's fake persona drew him to her instantly, that poor, poor boy.

She was wearing a sun dress, her hair was tied up in two twin braids, and she was wearing a blush on her cheeks. He thought she was absolutely adorable and he unconsciously blushed. When she stuttered her greeting to him, his heart started pounding hard. They left to go to a museum and on the way they talked about things they enjoyed and most importantly tennis. When they figured out they have a lot in common they talked friendlier and exchanged numbers to keep in touch.

~Sakuno's Thoughts~

Today she was to go on a date with the Tachibana heir, Tachibana Kippei. So she vision searched him and found out he like tennis very much, had a love of getting in touch with nature, was very reliable, but what drew her to him was his strong personality. He would be another usable pawn in her collection. So she prepared her fake persona and planned on how to make yet another man fall for her. She was surprised when her plan worked when he first met her.

~Regular View~

She definitely heard his heart thumping loudly, his slightly visible blush, and his instant friendly attitude. With her ideal knowledge on him and the tennis sport she made herself look like his perfect woman. At the end of their date she exchanged contact information with him. In time she made him helplessly in love with her and cheered for him to keep his head up high. Kippei was still confused by his feelings toward her and he was now her new pawn.

"Welcome to the collection, Kippei." She would haunt his dreams to make sure he knew he couldn't escape from her. That's how he became the loving puppet she controls. One day Sakuno did use him, against the one that dared go against his _lovely _mistress and object of affection. 'Sakuno, Sakuno, Sakuno' that's how mindless he became when in her presence, how wonderful, for her anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

The Prince (Atobe) and the Pauper

Atobe Keigo the heir to the Atobe clan/company was preparing for his date with the host of the dark power, Ryuzaaki Sakuno. His parents told him she would make the Atobe name the most powerful people in the world. Being him Keigo wanted the title as king no god of this world by any means necessary. Especially if he could show off, he would charm her like he did all the other girls. Poor Keigo didn't know that this girl was the puppets master not him, oh well.

He asked her to dinner at the flashiest restaurant he knew, ITS SO TODAY! Unfortunately when he met her fake persona he couldn't help but notice that she was the definition of innocent. So when she blushed and stuttered he couldn't help but take an interest in the petite girl. Her long auburn hair was a sight to behold; she was wearing a simple, but elegant rogue dress that made her look absolutely stunning. Keigo questioned that she was really the host to the great power.

When they chatted she took interest in his tennis abilities. It seems they both had a passion for the sport. By the time it was time to take her home, the Atobe was awed by the girl and surprised at how oblivious she was to his charming. Of course he made sure they exchanged numbers and kept in touch. If he contacted her it would be either to brag about himself or ask for another date.

Sakuno always had time for him and soon he started feeling strongly for her. He didn't like this so he tried dating other girls only to be hit with a pang of guilt every time. So he chose to keep his feelings for her locked up and have her confess first, for the sake of his pride. Unfortunately Sakuno could read him like a book and made a series of request to Keigo. Keigo did them in record time always getting the best of the best for his beloved and unknowingly became just another pawn in her collection.

~Sakuno's Thoughts~

I couldn't believe I had to go to the flashiest restaurant in Japan. Whoever this Atobe Keigo was he would most definitely become a valuable pawn in her collection. So like always she used her vision search and sure in off she found out he was part of a very rich, much respected, very powerful clan/ company. He had a passion for tennis as well, coincidence, I think not. So she played innocent to his charms, she was the puppets master not him, her!

~Regular View~

As always the hostess used her advanced knowledge of the sport they both liked as a center for conversation. Little by little she made herself stutter less and less to make a bond form and he took the bait. She truly was in control; by the time the date ended he was practically begging to exchange numbers. When she entered her room she laughed at how predictable men were. Men, they would could be manipulated by personality, money, fame, women's bodies, and power very easily, you just have to offer the right items at a specific time and you won.

Being born with the power of darkness just made it easier to identify what you needed to do to get what you want. She would always be superior to regular humans and manipulate them to make them realize who the true goddess of this insufferable world was, but for now she needed to collect the right pieces. So she started to test his loyalty to her and his feelings toward her fake persona. It turns out that he was quite loyal and was trying to keep his love for her inside. In time it would eat him up inside and making him a mindless pawn just like she liked it.

"Another piece added to the collection!" Sakuno Ryuzaaki said. A woman of sovereignty like her would call it a stepping stone to the bigger picture. Yet for Sakuno this was an army made to intimidate those who tried to go against her. Unfortunately she had to use them quite early in her life. And feelings weren't that strong yet so she had to strengthen them using another fake persona, a revealing persona…


	5. Chapter 5

Devil-Chan Meet Satan-kun

Fuji Syusuke was known as the sadist of Seigaku. Nobody was safe from Fuji's reign except the puppets master Ryuuzaki Sakuno. The two were actually good friends behind closed doors, yet they kept the act, because they liked to mess with peoples' head's. Unfortunately the only way to keep their relationship was by being partners in collecting. Every once in awhile they would pretend to be each other when messing with the other's future pawn and they were so convincing that even they couldn't believe it wasn't them.

Sakuno would tell the girls sweet nothings every day just to make them think he was serious about them. The girls followed her words blindly thinking their precious prince Fuji loved them so. Fuji would always show his gratitude by praising her puppeteer skills. Her being her would say woman are easier to manipulate then men. To that they would laugh evilly at the pathetic mind of those inferior to them.

Fuji on the other hand would agree aimlessly with his rivals and make himself their dream girl. Being the genius he was it didn't take much effort, but he couldn't deny Sakuno's puppeteer skills were on par with his. Even though she was supposedly emotionless he knew she like him just hid her emotions behind a mask, or in her case a fake persona. Due to their sadistic nature they played with peoples' minds' to add to their wondrous collection. They were perfect for each other, yet until high school they wouldn't uncover hidden feelings.

What worried Fuji was the manipulation of Shiraishi Kuranosuke, his bitter rival who had the audacity to overcome his triple counters and beat him in an official game. Sakuno saw his disgust in the boy so to make him feel better she said she would make him love her to the brink of madness. Fuji loved the idea and agreed almost too easily, but he told her he wanted to plan how she did it. She couldn't help but be interested in his plan so she agreed slyly. When she heard the plan she was overjoyed with amusement on the plan.

Tomorrow she was to meet with Shiraishi and the duo were overjoyed and having a private day. Like always the two talked about their interests in the dense prince Echizen Ryoma. How to manipulate him into one of their pawns they were still in the process of deciding. Also anticipation for the enslavement of the Shiraishi heir was talked about, oh that poor boy making enemies of these two. That's how Devil-Chan and Satan-kun appeared, ignited by their hatred and common goals, these two would be nearly invincible.


	6. Chapter 6

The Plan against Shiraishi

Today the poor boy Shiraishi Kuranosuke was to meet with the darkness power host, Ryuuzaki Sakuno. It would be at a costume festival, he was going as a samurai while Sakuno would be going as a neko. When they greeted each other Sakuno was extra shy around Shiraishi courtesy of Fuji. It seems Shiraishi as a gentleman was going to keep conversation going on until she was comfortable. So she suggested tennis and he was beyond shocked that the petite girl played tennis.

While talking about tennis Sakuno "accidently" tripped, but not before Shiraishi with super reflexes caught her in his arms. She blushed and stuttered a thank you. He blushed as well and said you're welcome. Then Sakuno saw something that caught her eye and she grabbed Shiraishi's hand and pulled him toward it. That led to a few minutes of apology from Sakuno.

At the end of the date they exchanged numbers, but not before Sakuno kissed Shiraishi lightly on the cheek and said goodbye. He was left there looking dumb-founded. His heart was beating quickly and he didn't know what to think. In their conversations she never brought it up and it was driving him mad. Did she do it because she liked him, or because she was obligated to do it to all her admirers?

After awhile even tennis couldn't keep his mind of it and so he sought her out to talk about it. The Ryuuzaki clan let him into their home with open arms (they would never get in Sakuno's way when it came to her collection) and he met with her in her home building where she was left alone unless she called for someone. She sat him down and served him tea; there they sat until he asked her about the kiss. Sakuno inwardly smirked Fuji's plan was working perfectly. What she did next was totally unexpected.

The girl sat herself on his lap much to his surprise and grabbed his face gently with her small hands. "I did it because I like you Kuranosuke." She said. "I understand if you don't feel the same way." The hostess said feigning sadness. He didn't know what to say so he kissed her on the lips, she faked gasped and he put his tongue in her mouth. After a moment she kissed back and initiated a make-out session.

They broke the kiss momentarily to catch their breath and kept going. After awhile he said, "I hope that answers how I feel about you." The puppets master feigned guilt and said, "Kuranosuke there are others that want me as well and I don't want to hurt them so can we keep our relationship a secret?" Shiraishi couldn't believe her consideration of others' feelings so he whole heartedly agreed. With that done he gave her a kiss and told her he had to go and she told him to have a safe trip.

Fuji Syusuke clapped at Sakuno's performance after getting out of her closet. He calculated that Shiraishi would be joining them any moment and he had to see how Sakuno would manipulate him. So this is why Sakuno asked him to kiss her until she was a professional at it. Sakuno bowed at her performance and said, "Did you like the show?" to that he answered a sly yes. She truly knew how to manipulate people; she deserved the nickname 'Puppets Master'.

For some unusual reason he said, "You still need practice in manipulating the motion and position of the bodies if you're trying to move or change position." Sakuno took that as a challenge and said, "Fine, come here and let's get practicing on that." To that Fuji smirked and said, "With pleasure." That's how they had another heated make-out session. When they finished they celebrated the victory of the new pawn they just obtained, Shiraishi Kuranosuke.


	7. Chapter 7

Denseness Will Be Your Downfall

Sakuno and Fuji were playing tennis in the Fuji's private court away from prying eyes, with a tie of 6 games all, while the points were 22-21 with Fuji in the lead. Both players were trying to understand a thorn in their side, Echizen Ryoma. He didn't pay attention to Sakuno at _all_ and he nearly won against Fuji in an unofficial match. Unfortunately for Echizen he gained two stalkers who wanted to give him a piece of their minds by playing with his. Fuji scored again and won while Sakuno got an idea.

She suggested that she go to Echizen's house when he wasn't home and try to see what he likes and who he likes so they can get revenge. Fuji said both of them would look since they both wanted revenge. Before they could do that they needed to know Echizen's schedule. So for a whole week they stalked him and were never noticed them being professionals at this. Finally their plan was to be initiated on the upcoming Sunday when Echizen went out to practice at the nearby street tennis courts.

What they found was that Echizen liked his cat Karupin, tennis, and Ponta. He didn't like anybody and was dense when it came to the female population and their "love" for him. The duo was frustrated and decided they needed to change his personality. So they would have to use their pawns to get revenge against Echizen. So they went on with their plotting.

Fuji and Sakuno were playing with their pawns again to pass the time now that they finally had a plan to get their revenge. All they had to do was change Echizen's personality. That for them was a challenge that they would conquer as they were geniuses. Here are some of the texts they were getting and sending.

Fuji as Sakuno talking to _Shiraishi_:

_Sakuno, would you like to go to a date at the movies this weekend?_

Kuranosuke, if we go to the movies can we actually watch the movie?

_Of course, I'm sorry so would you like to go?_

I'd love to! =)

Sakuno talking to Tachibana:

Kippei-kun do you think I'm pretty?

U-u-m yeah I do think so, w-why?

I didn't think I was good enough for you your so handsome and strong and everything I'm not. You're so much better.

Sakuno-Chan don't think that way I think you're amazing in your own way!

*Smirking* Really? So does that mean Kippei-kun will practice tennis with me on Friday?

Yes I do and I would love to, regular place and time?

Of course! Bye Kippei.

Goodbye Sakuno I'll talk to you soon.

The pawns were so easy to manipulate now that they've gotten to first name basis. Both sadists discussed their plans for the week and their initiating of plan "Revenge against Echizen." After nationals they were going to have to prepare for hormonal pawns. In the mean time they kept playing with their pawns' minds and waited for the upcoming events. Let's pray these two gains a conscious and forget the plan, yeah right they're not going to change! They're sadists who get what they want no matter what! HAHAHAHAH!


	8. Chapter 8

The Plan Part 1

One of the many girls Fuji and Sakuno manipulated was the daughter of a well known scout for sports. So the duo slyly told her about their "good" friend Echizen Ryoma. She was easily entranced with their mind games and told her father about him. Her father saw the boy had talent and planned to help his tennis career. Boy, the Echizens were excited and proud of the prodigy.

So after nationals when Ryoma won against their pawn Yukimura Seiichi he left to America until he would start high school. From then on they secretly changed Ryoma until a player. Sakuno being her made she present in his heart and said see you later. Even as a player Sakuno was in his heart, but he didn't remember her mentally just emotionally. Fuji was working on how they would be able to control hormonal pawns and Sakuno was cheering Yukimura up.

~Cheering Yukimura Up~

"Seiichi I thought you played beautifully." Sakuno said.

"It doesn't matter I LOST! How could I the "Child of God" lose!" he yelled.

"Maybe this is a stepping stone to helping you be the ultimate tennis player." Sakuno said worriedly but inwardly she was irritated.

"Your right, I'm sorry for yelling." He said apologetically.

*CHU* Sakuno kissed him and said, "I forgive you."

With that over with she took her leave and said she'll call him tomorrow. He gave her a peck on the cheek and said a tiny goodbye. By the time she finished comforting her pawn with fake love Fuji had prepared a plan on how to control the pawns more efficiently. She couldn't wait until Echizen became one of their pawns. Fortunately, she knew that patience was a virtue and so had a lot of it.

~Fuji's Planning~

Fuji knew the pawns wanted more in their relationships with the poisons that was the evil duo. Sure they could capture their hearts as easily as reading a book, but their animal instincts were unpredictable. So he realized they needed to be alphas to the girls and wild with the boys. To calm their instincts and make them mindless little dogs they were going to have a master teach these pups tricks. Everybody knows to train a dog you need to give it a treat, so that's what they'd give them.

When he told Sakuno she went over the pros and cons. Then when she saw they would definitely win she asked Fuji how they'd prepare. He smirked and said they needed to take this year to prepare on each other. She agreed and they began practicing to give their pups the ultimate treat. Both of them kept the pups on a tight leash so they couldn't escape and finally were going to give the pups their long awaited treat.


	9. Chapter 9

The Plan Part 2

Echizen Ryoma was getting bored of his now girlfriend. Wendy Addams just didn't stop talking, everything was always about her. So to shut her up he kissed her and they started a make out session. Like all the other girls he's dated she was easy, as long as she could parade him around like a trophy she would do as he liked. Ever since he won the U.S Open fan girls have been following him everywhere. Forcing him to get a girlfriend so they would leave him alone, but having them raise their hopes every time he breaks up with them.

Ryoma also missed being in Japan and its food. Luckily for him he would be leaving for Japan as a freshman soon. A warm summer breeze was blowing as he and Wendy were having a picnic. He chose that moment to break up and she left him with tears in her eyes. Emotionlessly he left to get ready to go to Japan; he couldn't wait to see his senpai-tachi after two years. Poor Ryoma, his enemies couldn't wait to manipulate his mind and make him another pawn in their collection.

~A year before with Sakuno and Fuji~

Fuji and Sakuno had finally perfected their pups' treat. All they had to do was give it to them and have them be perfectly loyal to them for now and for always. Fuji gave his pups their treats at parties and had Sakuno record it for blackmail should the pawn strike at them. Unfortunately (for the pawns anyway) they thought their boyfriend "loved" them. It took a lot of will power for the two puppet masters to not laugh at their gullible actions.

When it was Sakuno's turn to give her pups their treat she had to be careful and initiate contact. Her first pup was Shiraishi, they were alone and they got to kissing and she played innocent so perfectly that when he had to leave her he blushed when they said goodbye. It was hard for Fuji to record them when she gave them a treat, but luckily they gave Sakuno's pups their treat at her house and had the servants leave for days every time. Tachibana and Atobe were easier to give the treats to, but Yukimura was harder since she had to innocently seduce him to give it to him. The one thing bad about giving treats to Sakuno's pups was they had to wait two weeks before she could give it to them.

Finally all the pawns were under control and would blindly give do what they wanted. In return they gave their pawns the fake love they valued and wanted. Having sex was messy and left the puppet masters irritated at how many times they had to go, but it was the price of having full control over their pawns. None of the pawns knew of the others, but sometimes when a meddlesome regular or friend saw them with another pawn they had to delete their memories and act like everything was perfectly normal. Now all they had left was to seduce Ryoma into being their pawn.

~Ryoma's arrival to Japan~

Ryuuzaki-sensei was now teaching in the high school and the high school tennis team's coach so she knew when Ryoma was coming. All the Seigaku Regulars came to see their kouhai so they waited for him at the airport. Ryoma was glad to see them and they said their welcome backs as well. "Good to see you Echizen." Was what Taka, Inui, Tezuka, Kaidoh, Fuji, and Oishi said. "Ochibi we missed you!" Was what Momo and Eiji said with tears in their eyes.

Then came frail looking Sakuno with a polite smile on and said, "Welcome back Echizen-san." That took a blow to his heart for some reason and said, "It's nice to be back Ryuuzaki." With that said Ryuuzaki-sensei told them it was time to go and they left to celebrate Ryoma's return. In Fuji and Sakuno's head they thought _step two completed._ Poor Echizen, oh well let's see how step three works out now that the pawns are all ruled by the evil duo.

A small thanks to those who like the story and review. I hope you all do well in your stories and can help make mine even better. I'll update ASAP peace out everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Plan Part 3

Sakuno was getting sore from giving her pups their treats. It was hard playing virgin when Fuji and she were doing it for a year now. Then she had to wait two weeks before giving it to her other pups so it would look as if she were still a virgin. Unfortunately the pups were eager so they went hard on her, but Fuji had warned her they might so they practiced for all kinds of scenarios. Now that Echizen was morphed into their liking they would play with him until he was as mindless as the rest.

They frequently hang out with each other. Sakuno played better tennis with him and would only lose at a game of 4-6. Echizen was surprised, but still said she was 'mada mada dane' the nerve he had! Fuji and Echizen played tennis during practice and Fuji won, but only by two points as they had to go for a two point break in their tie to a game of 7-6. After they had Echizen's trust they move on with their plan.

Ryoma was invited to meet Fuji at a friend's house. When he found out it was Sakuno's house he beyond shocked that the sadist and wobbly hips were friends. If that surprised him it shocked him when they told him they were a couple. His emotions showed on his face, envy, jealousy, disgust, rage, and loneliness. Then they offered him something he wanted more than he ever thought, Love.

It seems Fuji and Sakuno both had lingering feelings for him. So they wanted him to join them into a love triangle. He agreed after thinking he did like Sakuno and Fuji was attractive. With that done Sakuno kissed him on the lips and Fuji played with his pants. Ryoma absolutely love it, them, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

When Ryoma left his boyfriend and girlfriend to go home, the duo celebrated in getting him to join them. All they felt for Echizen was hatred and amusement, but he was a lovely pawn. After celebrating they had to talk to their pups to relieve their anxiety from not hearing from their lover. All of Fuji's girls did as he said and went to bed and told him that they loved him. Sakuno's pups were mindlessly trying to please her more so they could get another treat.

Once a week Echizen would go to Sakuno's house with Fuji for some fun to relieve them of not being able to see each other for too long, most of the time Ryoma would watch as Sakuno and Fuji went at it. Other times he would be in the middle of them during their activities, but he couldn't help but say I love you two at the end of one nights playing. Fuji and Sakuno both told them they loved him as well, but he didn't know that they didn't mean it. They made him feel important and needed so when Fuji said he had to show him something his world was crumbling in front of him. His other lover Sakuno was with Yukimura Seiichi on a tape cheating on them.

Ryoma didn't care how Fuji got a tape of that, but he wanted to confront Sakuno for cheating on them. It seems she was ready for him because she soothed him with sweet nothings and with that she and Fuji had finally had him under their control. He became another pawn and did as told without a second thought. All he wanted was them and their love. So the evil duo focused on their other pawns and made him know his place like the others he was expendable no matter how much they told him they cared.

Unfortunately (for the evil duo anyways) the Regulars of their pawns' teams were getting curious. So they went off to investigate why their beloved buchou/teammate was acting strange. They asked other teams and they knew someone was messing with their captains/ teammate. They secretly joined forces to find the cause of this mess. Sadly what they were about to discover would lead them to a lot of broken bonds and a large burden on their shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

Complications Part 1

Sakuno and Fuji were dealing with an unexpected dilemma. One of their pawns was falling in love with someone other than Fuji. They knew of her newfound friendship with a boy she met recently but this was totally different. So now they would have to reveal their true selves to the poor girl. She was going to be a pawn either willingly or unwillingly, because the only escape would be death and she certainly wouldn't want that.

Tashigi Risa was with her secret boyfriend Fuji. (Her father would never approve and they thought the relationship was more fun this way.) He said they would be meeting a good friend of his, but she was wondering if she should break up with Fuji. Sure she gave him her innocence and told him she loved him, but ever since she met Toya Kaname she knew what she felt for Fuji wasn't even close. When she saw they were entering a private property she guessed Fuji's friend was rich. Then she was greeted by a beautiful, auburn haired girl, with such kind brown doe-like eyes. I guess nobody ever told her looks can be deceiving.

Sakuno gave the girl some tea which she poisoned so the girl would pass out. When she did she tied her up to a chair, tapped her mouth shut, and moved her to a dark room to show her a movie. The girl immediately panicked when she woke up, but Fuji soothed (threatened) her. Poor Risa, Sakuno sent a text message to the girl's parents that she was going to spend the weekend with her best friend. The girl's parents didn't mind and so the evil duo had 2 days to torture the poor girl.

It started with blackmail, they showed her a video of her first time with Fuji and they said they wouldn't hesitate to show it to her parents (without Fuji of course). To that she pleaded them she would do anything if they didn't. What they wanted was that she forgets about Toya Kaname and remained the good little pawn she used to be. That broke her heart, but she agreed. So they had a subordinate keep tabs on her, but for the rest of the weekend said subordinate was suppose to break her fighting spirit, in the end he did.

After that, the evil duo noticed the Regulars of their pawns' teams getting suspicious. So they took some precautionary measures to make sure they wouldn't get very far. One method was having less dates than usual and only texting them on the weekends. The pawns got nervous that their lover no longer wanted them. To calm them they gave them another round of treats.

Unfortunately (for the evil duo) Niou Masaharu caught them in the act, but he didn't want to expose them, no he wanted a piece of the action. To this the Sadist, the Puppets Master, and the Trickster cheered at and planned what to do with the meddling Regulars. They didn't want to hurt their friends, but the pawns were too great a sacrifice to let go of. So they made themselves into spies to supposedly "help" the Regulars into finding out what was wrong. In the spite of all the planning, for some reason Sakuno felt this was, wrong?

The puppets master was having an internal problem. Her conscience against her mind, in the end her mind won, but her heart ached almost too painfully. Still her expression was not missed by Fuji, who knew he would have to slap some sense into her. All in all Niou knew he would have some fun and get some revenge on his enemies with the help of the two geniuses besides himself. To think such a small little girl would hold so much power.


	12. Chapter 12

Complication Part 2

Sanada knew his best friend Yukimura was changing. When he confronted his friend he merely said that he was in a relationship. After hearing that Sanada asked if he and the Regulars could meet her. Yukimura paled considerably and said no then quickly left to practice. From that response Sanada concurred whoever this mystery woman was she had a tight leash on his sadistic friend Yukimura.

Kamio Akira knew his buchou has been acting strange so he asked Ann if there was something wrong. She said he was just a little worried about his relationship with his girlfriend. Now that completely stumped him, buchou had a girlfriend, and he didn't tell the team. He did the natural thing and confronted Kippei about his relationship and asked if they could meet the lucky lady. His reaction to the question shocked him, Kippei paled and said she couldn't and apologized quickly and left. In that moment Kamio knew this girl had absolute control on his buchou whether he realized it or not.

Kintarou has been wondering why Shiraishi has been busier than usual lately. So he asked him when he came strolling in for practice. He said he was committed to a relationship with a girl. Then Kintarou asked if they could meet her and Shiraishi said that she was to shy. Unfortunately for Shiraishi that would be the clue to the Regulars' pursuit of the mysterious female.

Inui Sadaharu and his childhood friend Renji were trying to figure out why the Tennis captains beside Tezuka and the super-rookie Ryoma were all behaving strangely. Then they got information from the Regulars that Atobe, Shiraishi, Yukimura, and Tachibana were all in relationships. The question was, with whom? After countless hours of trying to find out whom, Kintarou sent them a text saying Shiraishi was with a girl that was shy. Everything clicked then, it was Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

When the other Regulars were told of this they laughed saying Sakuno was too innocent to date their team-mate. That is until they remembered seeing a girl with twin braids around their areas on the weekend on occasion, but never saying hello since she disappeared with the crowd a moment after. A realization that the young Ryuuzaki was dating each of their captains (besides Tezuka) and probably Ryoma was an astounding thought. So they decided to confront the girl face to face about the matter as soon as possible. During the realization neither Fuji nor Niou were there to think of a plan.

Fuji was trying to make Sakuno understand that what they were doing was for the greater good. So he had Niou hand-cuff her and make her have sex with him. When being dominated by Niou she evaluated her feelings of guilt to the pawns and saw that it was a worthless thought that only a normal would feel. When they ended the activity, Sakuno thanked them and said she was thinking like a normal for a moment. They sighed in relief and went back to their planning for the upcoming event.

The pawns were all waiting for their beloved Prince or Princess to give them the order to do what was needed to better their world. As long as they followed their beloved they would feel whole and happy, no longer alone and cold. Each and every one of them had a special ability, which they were ashamed of, until their beloved came and told them it could be used for a greater purpose. Finally there was someone who loved them for all of themselves, oh how wrong they were. Their saviors were just after the power they harnessed to take what was once theirs.


	13. Chapter 13

Some Shocking Truths

Niou was confused as to why Sakuno called him for a meeting without Fuji. He hoped Fuji hadn't betrayed them seeing as Sakuno would kill him without a second thought if he did. That woman wouldn't even get on the suspect list; her mask is so good _I _barely saw through it. Now that he was in front of her home hidden away from suspicious eyes of those who see her true self, he wondered if she wanted to kill him. Nah, wouldn't, I've already proven myself worthy to her.

"Niou, it has come to my attention you are true to my cause." Sakuno said all too smoothly.

"Of course, this is the ultimate trick, is it not? Puri~" He said oh so slyly.

"Why of course it is. This is my masterpiece, the final game and we become the master of the board." She said with confidence oozing with each word spat.

"Is that what this is for you, a giant chess game where you play against an amateur or pro to get them to become part of your collection?" He said with a knowing look.

"That's quite an assumption Niou. Now let me tell you why I've summoned you." She said with a menacing smile.

"Does this have anything to do with Fuji?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, you see as powerful as I am, I only have the power to control shadows. The rest is my ability with martial arts and scare techniques." She replied in an enthusiastic tone.

"Then why in legends does it say you have more powers?" Niou asked in a confused tone.

"The Yukimuras took the power of the senses. Then the Tachibanas took the ability of the flying lion. After that the Shiraishi clan took the wisdom of my past lives. When the next host came the Atobes took the power to become empaths. Recently the Echizens took the power of perfection. In addition to all of this the Fujis took the power of mature." Sakuno replied in a spiteful tone.

"So why are there all of these pawns?" He asked still slightly confused.

"My dear Niou, these greedy families wanted to keep the power to themselves so they spread the power so the host(s) cannot retrieve them. All the pawns have the ability to use one of these powers. You can say they are the hosts to a portion of my power. So when the promised day comes I will retrieve what has been taken and become queen to the new world that arises. It can possibly destroy me, so I will grant you a fourth of my power, do we have a deal?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course we do. I shall be your faithful knight and what you need to bring yourself happiness." Niou said in a determined tone.

"Good, because no matter what others say, I can love, and it seems you are my chosen mate." She said honestly and asked him to stay for their minor celebration to the future.

Through this whole ordeal Fuji was with the Regulars trying to stop Sakuno from being caught. Now that the Regulars knew it was a matter of time before they were after him as well. Him being the Sadist King could not let that happen. Well not if he can help it he won't. How will the Regulars deal with a scheming Fuji of all people?


	14. Chapter 14

Echizen Confesses

Echizen Ryoma was going through a crisis. He wanted to have more time with his lovers, but they kept giving him a limit to how much time they were willing to spend with him. It infuriated him to no end, so he thought he should ask someone for advice. The question was whom would he ask.

Fuji was out since he was one of his lovers and didn't want to sound whiny.

Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai would tease him relentlessly.

Kaidoh-senpai wouldn't care less and he would be freaked out.

Taka and Oishi-senpai would be too shy about the subject.

Tezuka-buchou would be to stoic to give me a decisive answer.

That left Inui-senpai; I just hope he doesn't use this as blackmail I must be getting desperate to be forced to ask Inui-senpai.

So during the next practice, after all the Regulars except Inui and Ryoma left, Ryoma made his move.

"Inui-senpai I need some advice, can you give me some?" Echizen said in a monotone voice.

"Of course Echizen as your senpai I would be glad to give you some advice. Now what do you need help in?" He said in a monotone voice as well.

"Recently I've entered a relationship. For awhile now they've been pushing me back. Do you know what I should do?" Echizen said not realizing he's given Inui a vital piece of information.

"Flowers usually work, but you can also try planning a date of your own accord to show you care." Inui said processing this interesting information. Il data.

"Thank you Inui-senpai this really helps." Echizen said trying to come up with an ideal date for the three of them. It is usually them that plan the dates. Hmm maybe a picnic or maybe they could go to the mall, or have a tennis match. With that he left to plan something.

Inui quickly texted Yanagi to tell him of the information handed to him by Echizen.

"Hello Inui, there's a 88.25% chance that you are calling to give me new information gathered, 10% chance you wanted to ask if I have any new information, and 1.75% that this is a prank call by one of the Seigaku Regulars."

"Hello Yanagi it's me Inui and I have gathered some rather disturbing information. It seems in Echizen's case he is dating two or more individuals. Today he came and asked me for some relationship advice. Which of course I gave him I am his senpai after all, but he said "they" were pushing him away."

"I see, by doing this said individuals are likely trying to keep control over him and by the looks of it, it is surely working. This seems to be the case with the others as well, they are getting troubled, and it is displayed in their tennis. Or that seems to be what the others tell me anyways. From what we know the others are dating Ryuuzaki Sakuno, but Echizen seems to be dating more than one person. Meaning there is more than one wary individual in this troublesome plot."

"Indeed this is quite puzzling; the question is why they are doing this. Ryuuzaki Sakuno seems to be the meek type who wouldn't even dream of doing this to others. Perhaps these other individuals or individual are manipulating the innocent Ryuuzaki to do this. Quite troubling indeed, but we should look into the matter anyways."

"I shall inform the others of this new piece of information. If there is any new information I shall inform you goodbye Inui."

"Goodbye Yanagi, I as well will contact you should new information arise."

With that the two hung up and informed the others. When Niou got this information he quickly informed Sakuno as did Fuji. Unfortunately for the two Sakuno was irate making her hard to calm down. Finally when she did, Sakuno asked them for ideas on how to lose the troublesome Regulars. Hearing this they all thought, but knew the others were too smart to be mind-wiped and figured it was too late to manipulate the pawns to get rid of them without some questions thrown their way. So they settled with being extra careful and not interacting with the pawns for awhile.

With the diminishing of dates with their lovers the pawns became hysterical. Doing so forced the Sadist and Puppets Master to go on more dates and to be even more cautious causing confusion with the pawns. In doing this Niou had to send relieving texts to the other pawns when the two left on their dates. This caused Sakuno even more displeasure leaving the Ryuuzaki clan in utter fear of their powerful leader. So to try and appease her they worked harder and more dutifully so as to calm her. For they all knew when the promised day came their enemies will once again be vanquished leaving them to rule as they did before the idiotic head shared their power to the others making them blend instead of stay original.


	15. Chapter 15

Legend of the Promised Day

When the moon blocks out the sun's light, making the world darken the living darkness shall sacrifice lives of certain followers in exchange for power. The clans which had gained a partial amount of power from the host they had married into their clans knew not of the promised day. Unfortunately for them the Ryuuzaki clan was livid when they noticed their hosts were weakening in power after each marriage. So they sacrificed seven of their most sinful children. Every year this happened until their sacrifice was rewarded by a cunning goddess.

The goddess Mitsuki who was known as the light surrounded by darkness, was of great power as the offspring of light and darkness. For seven years she watched the Ryuuzaki clan offer seven of their children who committed the seven main sins. Lust, Wrath, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, and Pride those were the actions that were greatly committed. Ironically they did this because of their lust for being the most powerful, greed to have all the money in the world, envy for other clans being more prosperous in areas they weren't, gluttony for power, being sloths as to not do anything themselves to improve, wrath to regain their lost power, and pride as the most fearsome clan. So as a witness to their sacrifices the goddess chose to take the souls of the sacrifices for some time before contemplating their request.

After seven years the goddess told them when the she blocks out the sun for a certain period of time causing darkness during the light the current host must sacrifice those who have obtained their power and regain what was once theirs. The Ryuuzaki clan was truly grateful towards the goddess and wrote the promising information in their scrolls so as to always remember how to become the most powerful in the future. Unfortunately whenever a day of darkness came a host was not yet born. Then when a host was born they would never live to see the day of darkness. Most would be angered, but the Ryuuzaki clan chose to better prepare themselves for when the host was born to teach them of the promised day.

By doing this, they strived to hone their medical skills so the hosts could live longer lives to see the promised day. While doing this they became wealthier and gained a larger influence with the people. Still their greed was not yet satisfied, so they continued waiting for the next host's birth. Then a young girl was born with the power of the host. She was born two years after the last darkening of the sky.

This girl was different from other hosts. She wanted to be perfect in every aspect of the word. Her ongoing training to be the best impressed the clan immensely, her intuitiveness to her surroundings and history made her bring up matters they had yet to realize. While they worried for a host, the host worried for the sacrifices that were to be made on the promised day. The girl knew what to do to gain the sacrifices and gave them their orders like a true leader and they obliged willingly and happily.

Spies were sent to fine those with unique powers of past hosts. When found they would manipulate everyone around them to treat them as outsiders or freaks. Then the girl host would become their savior and do everything she asked of them. Sometimes they would be stubborn, but she was intelligent and knew how to get what she wanted. Although in one case she had to ally herself with a sacrifice.

Then said host fell in love secretly and promised to share little of her newfound power in the future with her mate. Her clan agreed knowing it was for the better of their future and to prolong their host's life. So they all waited for the promised day. Knowing full well that they would be prosperous, they waited anxiously. The host's name was Ryuuzaki Sakuno.


	16. Chapter 16

Preparations

The day was getting closer and closer. Hardly anybody knew that it was almost time for their unfortunate end. Those who did know were preparing for the change that would morph the world into utter chaos. At least that was what those who knew thought. Oh well let's not get side tracked.

Fuji Syusuke, Niou Masaharu, and Ryuuzaki Sakuno were all moving and preparing the pawns to designated areas in Japan for the Promised Day. Nothing to complicated considering the Ryuuzaki clan had many connections and they were so very eager to do as their host dictated. Unfortunately for them anyways, Inui and Renji found an old diary filled with legends about the Ryuuzaki clan when looking for where Ryuuzaki Sakuno lived, considering she didn't actually live with Ryuuzaki-sensei. What they read was shocking. Very frequently there was talk about a Promised Day, that the host feared cause utter chaos all for the sake of power. There were so many conflicted emotions, but in the end they realized the motive for Ryuuzaki Sakuno's actions.

One entry especially explained it all:

_Dear Diary,_

_The day is coming I know it. It seems power is all that drives humanity to do what it does. My clan has urged me to stay safe so I can reclaim power on the Promised Day. No more can I do this, no more is there a fire of hatred in me for those who have taken my previous power. Fallen for an outsider I have deeply. His name is Shiraishi Takuma. Unlike my previous objections, he truly loves me as I do him and I do not wish to bring him to death by my hand. So I have decided, I must die, tonight at dinner I shall poison our drinks and be dead by the morn. Should a future host read this, please do not fall into the darkness of power, for it shall drive you into madness and make it so you cannot escape. This is my final parting, may everyone brighten and live a prosperous future. –Ryuuzaki (Shiraishi) Sakura the 21__st__ host._

With all the preparations neither Fuji not Niou were aware of the Regulars' knowledge of the Promised Day. So they couldn't have possibly warned Sakuno and make a plan on how to deal with the Regulars. On the other hand the Regulars who weren't already in on the plot or pawns were discussing what they should do. After everyone suggesting ideas, they decided to stalk Sakuno on her way home so they could infiltrate her home and end things once and for all. For one week they took shifts in stalking her and after a week they were ready to raid her house.

When they sneaked into the Ryuuzaki estate they noticed Sakuno had a whole isolated piece of estate to herself. After entering they saw the interior was absolutely beautiful, marble walls with intricate dragon designs, and traditional Japanese furniture, it creepily looked like a nonthreatening home. Once they entered her study they saw locations all over Japan and names. There were more victims to the stupendous deed she would be committing. They all froze when they heard the girl conversing on the phone and quickly hid.

"Don't worry Syusuke, the Regulars still do not know of the Promised Day's date so they cannot interfere with our plans."

(The phone was on speaker) "I hope you're right about this because it's now or never. We can't let this chance slip out from under our noses."

"It won't, everything is already in place and all we have to do is wait."

"I guess you're right, have you updated Niou on the current predicament?"

"Yes, now get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be very troubling, the ritual will be hard to initiate, if we don't do it right from start to finish."

"Your right, so good night Sakuno, I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Syusuke, I will see you and Niou tomorrow. Don't be late or I will do this without you."

"Of course you will. See you tomorrow." And with that the two ended their conversation and Sakuno left to sleep. This new information left the Regulars utterly confused as to why two of their own would do this to their friends and betray them. So they all left to inform those who were on look out and discuss the new issue. Not knowing someone was watching them.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno truly had a heart. She led the Regulars to discover who was behind the entire strange phenomenon that came their way. All this was done because the darkness inside of her was driving her to the edge of madness. So she led everyone to do as she wished so she could rid herself of the evil that was plaguing her mind. In the end everyone would be safe and there would be no more corruption for power.

People wondered why at school she was clumsy. The madness she was fighting was affecting her sense of balance so she struggled for control. In the end she had to isolate herself from the clan and pose as a shy girl so she wouldn't be crowded with friends. As she grew older her struggling for control was getting harder to do and often thought of ending her classmates' lives. So as a final act of defiance to the madness, Sakuno gathered the pawns and found a ritual discovered by the 17th host before he killed his family and himself before the Promised Day.

Even if this final act of defiance made her notice the affairs of the heart very little it didn't stop her from falling in love. Niou thought she would become queen and make him her knight, but she lied to him so as they could be close to one another. At least he was young enough so as he could still move on. Her clan would be prosperous in the future without the blasted curse they were given. And finally she could truly be a savior to those who hosted the maddening power and live normal lives without having to worry about discrimination.


	17. Chapter 17

Promised Day

Today it was broadcasted in Japan that there would be an eclipse by confused astronomers. Most people were quite intrigued on the prospect of a lunar eclipse happening, while others were waiting for a certain event to take place that would change the world they live in. Both groups of people were anxious, but no one could be as anxious as a young sixteen year old girl. Oh yeah! And some high school boys that were Regulars in their school tennis teams in addition to some hosts to a dark power in waiting for their loved one.

Unfortunately the high school regulars were wondering what they could do to stop a certain girl from hurting their friends and how to question the revealed traitors. While they were thinking a certain twin braided girl was writing some letters and finalizing everything for the outcome that would arise in a few hours. During that time a certain trickster and sadist king were finishing the final precautions for the ceremony. Each and every pawn they had was mailed by their beloved a pendant that was a mirror but decorated so as to not look like one. This charm was used to protect the hosts from any dark arts.

Sakuno finally finished her letter and wrote down instructions for a future event and finally gave it to clan head, her grandmother Ryuuzaki Sumire. Secretly, sorrowfully, she hoped everyone would forgive her for what she in actuality intended to do. Like all the hosts before her whether man or woman she would die in the same fashion. That was the curse given when ever-lasting madness kept clawing at you like a truth that had yet to come to fruition. This was for the greater good she thought sadly yet in a determined manner.

It was then she heard two pairs of feet walking to her current position in the estate. One pair belonged to Fuji Syusuke whilst the other belonged to the Trickster also known as Niou Masaharu. The odd pair of boys was there to assure her that everything was going just as planned. While they were contemplating on whether or not the Regulars involvement into things would be an issue a servant told them it was almost time. The trio took that as their cue to get ready.

During their time going into the ceremonial room for the ritual Sakuno reminisced. All this time she has been able to keep from going mad. She had kept her true intentions a secret. And finally she switched the power claiming ritual and switched it with the one the 17th host created. To think this was how it would end was ironic for a host of unspeakable power to meet its downfall.

No matter how much she loved Niou, the good of her clan, those who suffered, and were fighting for power were more important. She would be the will fulfill the final wish for each host before her time and end it all. There was no room for doubt. This was the beginning of the end. Now it was time to begin the ritual.

"_Darkness in its physical form,_

_Passed to every third generation,_

_Made to differ from the norm,_

_And make an unbelievable sensation._

_Show your presence,_

_In front of the darkened moon,_

_Come to the primary essence,_

_And let us attune._

_Forever more let us,_

_Leave the world of the living,_

_Lift the corrupt blindness,_

_And go on dying._

_End the dreaded curse,_

_No more reincarnation,_

_Let us go adverse,_

_And forever leave our human brethren._

_Your payment shall be my life!"_

With those final words the ritual was completed. Each and every pawn that carried a minimal portion of the first host's power was cleansed of it. No longer would they carry the burden of keeping their power a secret, they were freed to live life as they sought fit. This end was not what the Ryuuzaki clan, Fuji Syusuke, Niou Masaharu, and the knowing Regulars expected. Their only explanation was in a letter they were given before the event started.

~Fuji's Letter~

Dear Syusuke,

This was not what we talked about for years is it? I dearly apologize and hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day. Definitely not today or tomorrow, but I hope someday. My reason for doing this is to save those pawns we collected from the madness that comes with the power. The inevitable side effects of gaining the ultimate power remember when I would laugh maniacally or when my smile would stretch almost all the way to my ears. I tried to shield you from my internal struggle, but in those moments was when it was too much to bare. Move on, fall in love, become a force to reckon with, just please move on. This was my final act of life so as to end any future suffering and lift the power corruption of the host's power. I loved you very much when we first started and loved you until Niou came. He stole my heart, but you shall always be my first love and holder of the key pendant I give you in this letter. Please wear it once you forgive me or lock it away and curse me to the deepest parts of hell. May this letter contain all the knowledge you need.

Sincerely,

Ryuuzaki Sakuno 27th host

~Niou's Letter~

Dear Masaharu,

I lied to you. In actuality I did not become queen and make you my knight. No, what I did was reclaim all my power and forbade it from ever reincarnating ever again at the price of my life. The only explanation I can give you is it was for the greater good. All my pawns are now free from the burden of keeping their power a secret and no longer will there be clans fighting for the host's power. Whenever you forgive me, if you forgive I hope you can see that. All this time though I didn't lie about loving you. Can you blame me for falling for you? You are quite the catch and were able to steal it from the clutches of Fuji's hands. Sure we haven't been together as long as I have been with Fuji, but you have seen me at my worst and at my best. In my final moments I wished I was able to spend more time with you. Even if you hate me with every fiber in your being, I hope you returned the feelings and find it in you to forgive me. If you did, please move on and be happy. To me you shall be the holder of my heart, both literally and figuratively. When you, if you forgive me wear the heart pendent in the letter in memory of me or use it to curse me to the deepest parts of hell.

Sincerely,

Ryuuzaki Sakuno 27th host

~Ryuuzaki Sumire (Clan leader/head) ~

Dear Grandmother,

I did this to stop the fighting for the host's power. No more will there be a host, I can promise you that. Please forgive me, but the clan will be well considering how much influence we have in the world. There is no need for a host and I know the clan can be prosperous on its own. I have in this letter a copy of my will and my plans with details on my funeral. It seems I like every other host before me I have committed suicide by reciting the ritual made by the 17th host. In time I hope you can all forgive and thank me.

Love always,

Ryuuzaki Sakuno 27th host

~Regulars' Letter~

Dear Regulars,

Did you think I was going to harm all those I dated and had in my lists of people? Well I didn't I just freed them of a burden they were carrying which they couldn't tell you about. By now you should know I died by having the burden in which they carried all their lives removed so they can live life how they want. Although I did give you all the information to see what would happen had I not removed the power and what and why there was this power and its reason for spreading. Live life to its fullest and never forget who you are. My time may be over, but you still have something worth doing. Finally my last request is you all live for me and do things I had yet to do, forgive Fuji and Niou and move on.

Yours Truly,

Ryuuzaki Sakuno 27th host

With that the Ryuuzaki clan came to agree with their deceased host and was grateful for her sacrifice, even if they were angered at first. Niou was irate at her for sacrificing herself at first, but after calming down and thinking about it, he did as she asked and tried his hardest to move on from loving her. Fuji was surprised at her confession, but knew that her fight against madness would have been impossible had she tried ruling with her power in full, so he forgave her easily and did look for happiness. When the Regulars finished reading her letter they asked their friends for confirmation on her words and when they did, they all silently thanked her and forgave their other friends and lived for her. Her ending created a new beginning for everyone and made the spirits of past hosts proud that their final wish was completed and moved on to the next world.

*Fin*

_Happy Birthday kikumarucat!_


End file.
